Hielo
by Neryssa
Summary: ¿Qué puede suceder cuando un inofensivo trozo de hielo se cuela en el interior de la ropa de Kagome? / Lemon.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>– ¡Mamá, estoy en casa! – Cerró la puerta tras de sí, soltando a la vez la mochila, no pesaba tanto como de costumbre, pero aún así, todavía no había hecho ningún pacto con la gravedad para que no pesara. Suspiró cansada. Odiaba el verano con todas sus fuerzas, apenas había llegado y el calor ya la abrasaba como a un pollo asado. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que la pudiera refrescar.<p>

La casa parecía estar vacía, habrían salido a comer o a visitar a algún familiar del abuelo, pero no le habían dejado ninguna nota.

– Ni que no existiera – Bufó. Sabía que no estaba allí todos los días ni mucho menos para que la tuvieran en cuenta, pero aunque no quisiera, dolía que ya se olvidaran de ella para ciertas cosas. Abrió la nevera, agua, granizado, arroz… ¡Granizado! Lo cogió sin pensarlo dos veces. Limón, su favorito. Se relamió solo de pensarlo. Cogió un vaso, una pajita y se sirvió su manjar personal. Se sentó en la silla y sorbió, pronto el sabor a limón la invadió junto al frescor del hielo. Sonrió. Después de todo, no odiaba tanto el verano. Inuyasha…No pudo evitar que él viniera a su nombre, no lo vería hasta tres días, en parte era un alivio, en parte le echaba de menos. Alivio porque tenía que prepararse el examen de matemáticas y con él al lado…Iba a ser un "poco" difícil y lo echaba de menos porque…Bueno, porque le quería. ¿Qué más daba decirlo? Lo había aceptado ya, se había enamorado perdidamente del hanyou. Suspiró. El granizado se había acabado. Mierda. Todavía tenía calor, mucho calor. ¿Y si…? Sonrió pícaramente mientras se encaminaba al congelador. Cubitos. Sí, lo envolvería en un trapo y se lo pondría en el cuello. Era un genio. Abrió la puerta del congelador, buscando la bolsa de cubitos que siempre solía a ver, y bingo, quedaban. No sabía por qué pero Kagome sentía que aquello, en cierto modo, estaba mal. Estúpido por su parte, pensó. Sacó la bolsa y la dejó en la mesa mientras buscaba unas pinzas para coger el hielo, no quería quemarse. Qué extraño sonaba, quemarse con algo frío. Qué raro era el mundo.

Volvió a la mesa con pinzas en mano y se dispuso a tomar uno de los cubitos.

– ¿Qué haces? – La morena sin pensarlo mucho tiró las pinzas y saltó, dirigiendo sin querer el hielo al interior de su camiseta.

– ¡Inuyasha! ¡Te dije tres días! ¡Tres malditos días! ¿Tanto te cuesta? –El hanyou no hizo mucho caso a los reproches de Kagome – ¡Quema! – La chica separó un poco la camiseta por la parte superior de su cuerpo, intentando buscar el cubito sin que Inuyasha lograra ver nada, pero no lo encontraba – ¡Ah! ¡En la espalda! ¡Quema! – La cara de Kagome era un poema, se agitaba de mil maneras diferentes intentando llegar a su espalda, librarse de ese maldito cubito que la estaba matando. ¡Qué mala idea tuvo! – ¡Quítamelo! – ¿Pero qué le quitara qué? Inuyasha estaba empezando a creer que Kagome estaba loca o… ¿Realmente quería que le quitara la camiseta? Bueno, si ese era el caso él no se iba a hacer de rogar. Viendo que Kagome no se relajaba rajó su camiseta sin dudar. _"Crack" _El cubito cayó, quebrándose. Inuyasha se agachó, recogiendo uno de los pedazos.

– ¿Era esto todo lo que te pasaba? – Kagome todavía resoplaba, cansada. Se dio la vuelta hacia Inuyasha, mirando ese maldito cubito. Ahora lo odiaba, y no poco.

– Gracias – Susurró. Se agachó para recoger los pedazos restantes del hielo, pero los brazos de Inuyasha sujetándola por los brazos se lo impidieron. De pronto, Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba en sujetador. Oh, mierda. Con todo el lío se le pasó por alto. Intentó cubrirse, roja por la vergüenza, pero la sujeción del chico era firme. El muy pervertido miraba sus pechos sin disimulo alguno – ¡Inuyasha! ¿Se puede saber qué estás…? – La voz del muchacho la calló.

– Eres hermosa – ¿Qué? No, no y no. Él estaba enfermo, tenía fiebre, no podía ser otra cosa. Desvió su mirada de sus pechos a sus ojos, derritiéndola con su dorada mirada. No supo en qué momento exacto sus labios se acercaban tanto a los suyos, pero no le molestaba para nada. Lo deseaba, le urgía, tenía que besarlo. Quería que su primer beso fuera suyo. Y lo fue. Sus labios se posaron en los suyos con suavidad, pero pronto su lengua se adentró en su boca, convirtiendo aquel beso en una lucha por el control. Su entrepierna ardía. Los brazos de Inuyasha la abrazaban, la aprisionaban contra su pecho, sintió la dureza de Inuyasha entre sus piernas y enrojeció más aún, eso pareció divertir más al chico que comenzó a bajar de sus labios hasta sus senos, dibujando un camino de besos hasta ellos, rasgó sin ningún cuidado aquel ropaje que le impedía ver a _su _Kagome y siguió besando todo lo que vio. Mordió, succionó y lamió aquel rosado botón mientras que masajeaba el otro pecho, logrando arrancar gemidos de la morena, que solo era capaz de acariciar las hebras del cabello de su amado hanyou, mientras que sus piernas empezaban a temblar y su cabeza a perder el hilo de qué estaba pasando. Una idea malvada asomó por la mente de Inuyasha, aún tenía el pedazo de hielo en su mano, ¿Qué pasaría si lo colocara en uno de los pezones de Kagome? Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sin más dilación, lo colocó.

– ¡Inuyasha! – Se intentó zafar de él, pero su agarre era firme. Maldita sea. El chico observó con diversión como el pezón se endurecía, pero no contó con que aquel frescor despertara la mente de Kagome de aquel mundo de ensueño. Su cabeza empezó a regresar de donde quiera que se hubiera ido y le hizo comprender que su familia podía regresar en cualquier momento y que…Maldita sea, esto no podía ser – ¡Para, Inuyasha! – Contó hasta diez mentalmente, aquello empezaba a quemar. Al diablo. – ¡Abajo! – Se alejó corriendo de aquella cosa estampada en el suelo y subió corriendo hacia su habitación, en busca de ropa. ¿Por qué narices había tenido que coger el hielo?

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado 3 Lo hice con la firme intención de ello. Tsk. Pues ya sabeis, un review anima muuucho y os lo agradecería por el resto de mis días, sí sí...En fin, me voy yendo ya, cuidense mucho :)<p> 


End file.
